Sailor Moon: Mars & Mercury: An Unwanted Marriage
by JaneC09
Summary: In the time of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Rei of Mars is forced to marry the princess of Mercury against her will. Rei/Ami Yuri pairing. Story includes swearing and lemon. One-Shot


**MARS & MERCURY: AN UNWANTED MARRIAGE**

**By SailorJane**

**Chapter Notes**:

This is just a one-shot story I came up with while writing "Only Love Can Conquer Hate." It's a Rei/Ami pairing set in the time of the Moon Kingdom and has nothing to do with any of my other stories. There is swearing and semi-explicit content so beware!

And for once, I'm actually using their Japanese names. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did so I didn't have to write these disclaimers.

* * *

"What?"

Rei Hino, the princess of the planet Mars, sat down at a grand table with her father and various members of the Martian conclave. Seated across from her was a woman she was not familiar with, but the patch on her jacket indicated that she was from Mercury. She had two Mercurians behind her. Rei's father responded to his daughter:

"You will be marrying the heir of Mercury-"

"I heard what you said," the princess snarled, "And do I get a say in this?"

Rei's father looked around the table embarrassed for his daughter's rebellious attitude. Rei hated her father in general, but despised him anytime he tried to run her own life. Forcing her to marry someone did not help at all. He shook his head and sighed.

"Rei," he said calmly, "This is for the good of Mars."

The Martian father had already explained the situation calling for the marriage of the Martian and Mercurian heirs to be better represented in the Moon Kingdom.

"Oh," Rei said looking around the room with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "For the good of Mars? What about me, father? Did you stop and think that maybe I don't want to marry this Mercurian heir?"

"Princess Mars," the older Mercurian woman spoke up removing her glasses, "I can certainly understand and appreciate your frustration. If I was in your position, I would feel the same way. But I can assure you that my daughter is a wonderful person. She was valedictorian at the Moon Kingdom's academy-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Rei raised her hands in shock, "Did you say daughter?"

Everyone at the table now knew that fire was about to erupt.

"Yes," the Mercurian smiled, "Princess Mercury is my only daughter." She began to laugh, "I can't begin to tell you how much resistance has come out of the Mercurian counsel about another girl taking over-"

Rei got up and began to storm out of the room.

"Rei get back here!" Her father shouted standing up from his chair.

"NO!" Rei said, even though she actually turned around and getting in her father's face, "You are expecting me to marry someone I do not love, have never met, and a WOMAN? You want me to be a lesbian? All for what? So the government can get a little extra money from the Moon Kingdom?"

"Do not talk to me that way!" He snarled, "I am your father and you will-"

"Oh yeah? Well where have you been the last thirteen years of my life? The only time I ever get to see you is when I'm watching the news!"

"You will do what you are required to do! We all have to make sacrifices for Mars!"

"I would die for Mars," Rei shouted, "I would travel to Pluto and fight off our enemies by myself for Mars' safety. But you're asking me to give up my happiness by entering a loveless marriage, a gay loveless marriage!"

"That's enough," A representative of the conclave stood up. He was an elderly man, white hair, wrinkles, and dressed in a red priest-like gown. "Princess, the conclave has decided that this marriage will move forward as planned. Now you can either co-operate, or I assure you, you will be demoted to scrubbing the toilets of the Martian palace."

"You can't talk to me like that!" Rei screamed, "I'm the heiress of Mars!"

"Rei," Her father tried to calm her down, "Yes they can."

Rei was fuming. Everyone could see steam coming off of her skin. She was one step away from burning the room. However, the raven-hair's better judgment forced her to sit down at her chair. She had worked hard to get where she was today. Her dream was to live in the Moon Palace and become a member of Princess Serenity's personal bodyguard, The Sailor Senshi. If her title as Princess was stripped away, that dream would never be realized. She leaned her head on the palm of her hand.

"Listen," The Mercurian woman said, "Why don't I bring her in right now?"

"Good idea," Rei's father said. One of the Mercurians standing behind the woman went out into the hall. The Martian turned back towards his daughter, "Maybe you'll change your mind when you see her. She's actually very cute."

"Oh great," Rei snorted, "Then why don't you marry her?"

The man simply shook his head realizing he couldn't convince her.

The door opened.

The Mercurian man now walked forward holding onto the shoulders of a girl. She had short blue hair and blue eyes. Her thin and feminine figure was enveloped by a tight blue sleeveless dress. She wore long blue gloves on her arms. She could have been a beauty, but she had the saddest face anyone had ever seen. She stared down at the floor. Of course it didn't matter what she looked like to Rei. All Rei saw was the single thing that was about to destroy her life.

"Princess Mars," The older Mercurian woman said, "This is Princess Ami Mizuno of Mercury. She is a top-notch scholar, and a beautiful harp-player." She turned back towards her daughter, "Isn't that right Ami?"

"Yes mother," Ami replied obediently. She had a shy, timid voice.

Rei was disgusted by this girl, "Wow, I didn't realize I'm getting married to a geek! I bet she's great in bed."

"Rei!" The Martian's father snarled.

"Ami," The Mercurian queen said to her daughter, "This is your fiancée Princess Rei Hino. She's a fire warrior and I understand also has psychic abilities."

The shy Ami briefly took her eyes off of the floor and looked at Rei. The raven-hair could not help but meet the bluenette's eyes. They almost studied each other. Even if Mercury was cute, her insecurity and melancholy expression gave away the fact that she was weak. "It's nice to meet you Rei." The girl said timidly.

"Eat me," The princess folded her arms.

"Okay," The elderly member of the Martian conclave stood up, "Listen to me very carefully you two. Queen Serenity is sending her daughter, Princess Serenity, to bless the marriage. And the last thing we need her to see is Princess Mars burning the Mercurian princess alive." He looked over at Rei, "So I suggest you take her upstairs and get acquainted with her."

"You want me to take her upstairs and fuck her?" Rei asked.

"NO!" The man shouted angrily, "Just talk to her, play Mintendo or whatever it is you kids play these days. Just get comfortable enough to where you two can appear happy in front of the princess."

"Yes," The Mercurian woman said in a kinder tone of voice, "We don't expect you two to fall in love, but maybe you can at least become friends. Find something you two both like to do."

"I like to make human sacrifices," Rei smiled mischievously and looked at Ami, "I hope you like fire."

"Rei," Her father said, "Take her up there now."

The Martian princess closed her eyes knowing that there was nothing she could do. Without saying a word, Rei got up and walked towards the bluenette very slowly. The shy girl looked at her with sad eyes. Rei didn't feel the least bit sorry for her. Ami's shaky hand slowly made it's way to hold Rei's.

"You touch me," the girl snarled looking like she was about to kill the Mercurian, "And you die!"

"REI!" Her father shouted, "Hold her hand!"

"When the Princess gets here," The old Martian cardinal explained, "You two better be holding hands like a happy couple."

"Sir," Ami actually spoke up to the Martian, "With all due respect, if Rei feels uncomfortable holding my hand-"

"Ami," Her mother interrupted her, "Don't talk back to the man."

"Sorry mother," Ami looked back down.

For a minute, Rei began to think that maybe the blue-haired princess was on her side. She reluctantly held the girl's hand and led her upstairs.

"This is going to be a disaster," Rei's father told everyone.

* * *

When Rei was safely in her room, she quickly let go of the Mercurian's hand. She simply switched on her stereo and put on some hard-rock music. She grabbed a magazine and lied on her bed. Ami stood in the middle of the room holding her hands together not sure what to do.

"Sit in that chair," Rei pointed towards her desk, "And don't bother me."

Ami looked at Rei's desk. It was slightly disorganized, papers all over it. As she made her way towards the chair, the bluenette walked by her bookshelf. She pulled out her glasses and looked at the literature.

"Would it be okay," Ami looked back towards Rei, "If I read one of your books?"

"Whatever," Rei said keeping her eyes on the magazine, "Just leave me alone."

Ami picked out a book. It looked like it was about the Earth. Upon scanning a few pages, the bluenette realized it was about the Earth, specifically for traveling the planet.

"You've been to The Earth?" Ami carefully asked the Martian.

Mars closed her eyes somewhat frustrated. However she answered the Mercurian's question calmly, "No I've never been to The Earth. My mother gave me that book when I was little thinking we might take a trip there one day."

"Wow," Ami said looking back down at the book, "Yes the Earth is an amazing place I hear. It's the largest terrestrial planet in our solar system-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Mars said, "Save it for your next research paper Princess Science." She turned her stereo up a little louder and continued to read her magazine.

Still Ami could not just keep her mouth closed. After all, this was the girl she was going to have spend her entire life with. Somehow, she had to connect with her and find some things in common.

"So," Ami asked moving towards the chair, "Where's your mother now?" She smiled.

Rei grinded her teeth, looked up at the ceiling and let the magazine collapse on her lap. "She's dead!"

Ami realized she had just made a terrible mistake. Her jaw dropped and she brought her hand to her lips, "Oh my God, Rei I'm so sorry."

"Maybe," Rei now sat up and looked at the girl, "I didn't make myself clear before. Shut… the fuck… up! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you to talk to me. When Serenity gets here, I'll hold your damn hand and pretend we kinda like each other, but aside from that, I don't wanna hear your annoying voice. Leave me alone!"

Ami felt really bad. All she could do was sit down in the chair, facing Rei's desk and read the book of the Earth. Unfortunately, Ami couldn't concentrate with Rei's messy work-station. Ami put the book down and began to organize Rei's papers into a single neat pile. Rei saw what her arranged fiancée was doing and she didn't like it. Rei threw the magazine against the wall and marched towards the desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rei stood over the Mercurian in an intimidating manner.

Ami was very frightened. She started shaking, "I-I was just cleaning up your desk for you-"

"Oh," Rei said somewhat sarcastically, "Oh you're cleaning up my desk? You wanna be my maid? You wanna dress up in-"

Rei immediately knocked all of her papers off of the desk and stared at Ami. The bluenette held her arms into her chest watching everything fall to the floor. She slowly turned her head up to look at the Martian. Ami looked shocked.

"I like my desk dirty!" Rei said.

Ami had finally had it. She put her hands down and looked at Rei irritated, "Why are you being like this? At least I'm trying to make this work, but you don't seem-"

"I DON'T WANT THIS TO WORK!" Rei bent over and shouted at the top of her lungs right in Ami's face, "I don't like you! I don't want to marry you! I don't want to get married to some know-it-all dyke just because it's convenient for our planets! My life is ruined thanks to you. If you so much as look at me, I will burn you the fuck alive!" Her fists began to ignite with fire, "Now leave me alone you fucking cunt!"

Rei stormed back to her bed, picked up her magazine and went back to reading it. She continued to mutter obscenities under her breath.

Ami sat in the chair shocked at what had just happened. This was the woman she was now going to have to spend the rest of her life with. It wasn't fair. But no, Ami thought, it's completely my fault. At least Rei had tried to stick up to her executors. Model-student Ami wouldn't so much as say a word to her mother. She was stuck. She was scared. After a minute went by, the Mercurian bent forward onto the desk and began to cry.

Rei caught notice after the first couple of moans coming out of the girl. The Martian rolled her eyes and sighed. At first, she thought about just allowing the girl to cry on her desk, but the sound of her tears became more and more intense. Now she felt bad. She let out all of her frustration on this girl because she was an easy target. Rei turned off the stereo. She put the magazine down and slowly walked towards the desk. Hovering over the Mercurian princess, Rei spoke softly:

"Ami," she said, "I'm sorry." She hesitated, "I was angry, I overreacted. I didn't mean to-"

"No," Ami lifted her head. Her eyes were red as could be, "I'm sorry Rei. You should be angry. It's unfair that you have to marry against your will, especially a cunt like me." She collapsed back onto the desk.

What have I done? Rei thought. How could she have taken out all her frustration on such a gentle soul. It wasn't Ami's fault.

"Oh come on you're not," Rei tried to pull Ami up, only to have the girl recoil in fear.

"Please," she said, "Don't hurt me!"

She crouched down and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm not gonna hurt you," Rei said in a tone of voice Ami had not heard yet, "I'm not." She got up again, "Here, come over here."

Rei held her hand out. Ami looked at the Martian's hand and reluctantly held it as she stood up. Rei led the Mercurian over towards her bed. She sat her down. The bluenette was shivering trying to catch her breath while crying. Rei held onto the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry Ami," Rei said, "I'm sorry. What I said was wrong, you're not a-" She hesitated, "Well you know."

"You know," Ami tried to speak trying to catch her breath, "I was terrified when my mother told me I was going to be forced into marrying the Martian princess. I didn't know anything about you, except that you had a reputation as a warrior and being a bit temperamental. I spent all day imagining how scary you might look. But when I finally saw you, you didn't look like that. You're actually a beautiful girl. I started thinking to myself, maybe this can work." She hesitated, "But now…" The girl erupted into tears again. Rei tried to console her, "My nightmare has come true. I'm scared of you Rei. I'm terrified of you!"

Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well, actually she could, but she didn't want to. This girl was scared of her. She was a monster.

"Oh Ami, don't," Rei began to cry too. She hugged the Mercurian and bawled her eyes out. Ami actually began to calm down seeing the nightmarish Martian shed some tears. "I don't blame you Ami. It's this whole situation, this whole stupid arranged marriage, it's so fucked up!"

"It's unfair," Ami whispered as they held each other.

The hug lasted for a couple of minutes. Both of them cried together. They hadn't realized how comforting the other could be. Ami felt safe, in deference to the way she felt before, in Rei's arms. The Martian felt warm holding her; she had been under the impression that Mercurians were cold as ice. Once they calmed down. They let go of each other and held hands.

"It felt," Ami tried to speak, "Kind of nice… you holding me like that."

The raven-hair nodded. "I guess," Rei said, "If I have to get married to a girl, it could be a lot worse."

Ami managed to chuckle a little, "Thank you. I'm sure though you'd much rather be with a handsome man."

"Well," Rei said, "We can't always get what we want."

"I think you're beautiful," Ami said. She was a little nervous that Rei would burn her alive for saying that, "I-I'm sorry if that was out of line."

Rei stared into her eyes, hidden by her glasses. She slowly took them off of the bluenette's face, "I like you better without those glasses."

Silence entered the room. The two girls who had almost torn each other apart were now staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you really think," Ami asked, "That this can work Rei?"

Rei sighed and her eyes wandered, "I don't know. I don't think we have much of a choice anyway."

"Perhaps," Ami said, "We could talk about it with Princess Serenity. I happen to know her very well, I tutored her back at the academy. It wasn't so easy let me tell you."

Rei laughed, "Yeah I can imagine. Usagi's not exactly a brainiac."

"You know her too?" Ami was now smiling.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately yes. Princess Jupiter and I trained with her, combat training that is. She's a handful. I mean don't get me wrong, Usagi's a nice girl and everything, but she's a bit of klutz."

"Yes," Ami chuckled, "You know Princess Jupiter became one of Serenity's personal bodyguards."

"Right, the Sailor Senshi. Well I'm not surprised, Mako-chan's one of the best fighters I ever had to contend with."

"I've often wondered," Ami looked to the ceiling, "How it was that Minako Aino, the princess of Venus, became part of her team?"

Rei didn't really know Venus, but had heard about her being just as big a klutz and dimwit as Princess Serenity, "I don't know. It's probably a blonde thing."

Both of the girls laughed and hugged each other.

"I actually would love to be part of that team," Ami said.

"Really?" Rei said, "I thought you were a boring bookworm?"

"I am," Mercury said regrettably, "But being a soldier might make me stronger. Sometimes brains are more powerful than brawn."

"I beg to differ," Rei replied smiling, "But if you want, I'll teach you how to fight. I know you have the power of ice and water. I'm sure forging that power isn't too different from using my power of fire."

"Thanks Rei," Ami smiled, "I'm glad we're getting along now. I think I'd feel safe being married to you." She now sighed and looked concerned, "I know this is still an unfair arrangement Rei, but do you think you could ever love me?" Her sad eyes met up with Rei's.

The Martian's shell had cracked. She was no longer staring at a girl who had ruined her life, but a friend she could confide in, "I… think," Rei spoke very slowly, "I'm in love with you already."

Ami felt goosebumps on her skin hearing Rei say those words. Very slowly, she leaned in towards the raven-hair's lips. The Martian allowed their lips to touch. It was a strange feeling. Within a couple of awkward seconds, both girls pulled away from each other at the same time.

"Sorry," Rei said, "It just feels kind of weird to me. I've never kissed a girl before."

Ami paused before speaking up, "I've never kissed anyone before."

Rei wasn't entirely surprised to hear this. Ami didn't seem like the kind of girl who would go out to parties and make out with random guys.

"You don't have to kiss me," Ami turned away, "If you don't want."

"Hey," Rei said, "Just because it felt weird doesn't mean it didn't feel good."

They tried again. The soft lips of the two princesses connected. This time, Rei's tongue penetrated the Mercurian's mouth. It felt very strange to the blue-haired princess, but she allowed the Martian to continue. Once she felt comfortable enough, Mercury's tongue danced with Mars'. They stopped again.

"You know," Rei said looking into her eyes, "It feels really nice to kiss you. Your lips are so soft."

Ami smiled, "I feel like I fall deeper in love with you the more we kiss."

"Well then," Rei chuckled, "Let's kiss some more."

This time the two of them embraced each other and rubbed their hands across each other's bodies. As Rei's lips made love to Ami's, she began to rub her hand across the bluenette's right arm. She felt the cold skin of her shoulder. Soon she ran into the smooth feeling of the satin glove on Ami's arm. Rei grabbed the Mercurian's arm with her index finger and thumb, slowly pushing the long glove down along her elbow, her forearm, until the glove was scrunched up to Ami's wrist. They broke their kiss for the moment as Ami looked at her hand. The raven-hair, very slowly and gently, removed each finger of the glove one by one. She slowly slipped the glove off. The accessory extended until the cuff finally came off revealing Ami's delicate hand. Ami sighed. Rei put the glove down on the bed and began to interlace her warm fingers with Ami's cold ones.

"You're so cold," Rei said.

"You're so warm," Ami replied.

The two kissed again. Rei rubbed her thumb across Ami's palm, but it didn't warm up. Ami broke from Rei's lips and hand to rub Rei's breasts, still covered by her dress. The Mercurian had never felt another girl's breasts before, and the Martian never had another girl feel hers. Rei loved the feeling.

"Can I see?" Ami asked.

Rei silently pulled her dress off to reveal her black panties and black bra. Ami was amazed by Rei's athletic form. Her abdomen was so tight and firm. Already, she could tell Rei had beautiful breasts, but she wanted to see them for herself. Rei slowly took her bra off. She stared at Ami as she rubbed the garment along her naked breasts, slowly pulling it down to reveal them. They were perfect. Ami stood up and grabbed one of them with her right hand. Rei recoiled feeling the cold sting of her hand.

"Oh sorry," Ami said, "Should I stop?"

"No," Rei said, "It's just your hand is so cold."

Ami realized that Rei was a Martian. Martians were given the power of fire because Mars was so cold. The cold-blooded residents of Mercury, the planet closest to the sun, were given the power of Ice and Water. Obviously, Ami's cold skin felt uncomfortable against Rei's warm body, "Let me put my glove back on," Ami reached for the glove, but Rei stopped her.

"No," she said, "Keep going."

Within a couple of seconds, Rei got used to the cold stinging sensation of Ami's hand. The feeling of her satin-gloved hand against the other breast certainly felt uneven, but Rei began to think more about Ami's body. She lifted the girl's blue dress. Ami put her arms in the air and allowed the Martian to remove it. Quickly pulling off her bra, Rei saw Ami's breasts. They were smaller than hers, but still beautiful. Her body was thin, but she had some muscle tone. Rei now realized, after all this time, she preferred girls. She was in fact a lesbian, and she was making love to the cutest girl she had ever come across.

With force, Rei pinned Ami to the bed and began to rub her warm hands all across the Mercurian's cold body. Their lips met and Ami began to sigh in pleasure. She felt nervous making love to her fiancée for the first time, but she was ready for it. Rei hovered over the girl's body on all fours.

"I want you Ami," Rei said. She reached into Ami's panties.

Ami screamed in shock feeling the Martian's hot fingers on an area of her body that had almost never been touched, even by her own hand.

"Is this okay," Rei made sure.

"Yes," Ami said, "Please don't stop."

Rei continued to feel around. It was easy to pleasure her girlfriend. Like Ami, she too had a vagina, and knew exactly what to do. Ami grabbed Rei's panties with her left gloved hand.

"No," Rei said, "Your other hand."

"But," Ami tried to speak about her cold hand.

"Please my love," Rei said, "I want to feel your hand inside me."

Ami rubbed her other cold bare hand against the raven-hair's abdomen. The cold fingers certainly felt strange, but once they made their way for Rei's pussy, she screamed in shock. She almost jumped out of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Ami tried to take her hand away, but Rei grabbed it and forced the Mercurian's cold hand back. Rei didn't know why she found the cold sting of Ami's skin so enticing, but she didn't care.

As the two of them continued to pleasure each other, each claiming the other's virginity, they both screamed in orgasmic pleasure.

* * *

Downstairs, Rei's father and Ami's mother could faintly hear the two of them screaming.

"By Jove," The Mercurian woman said, "Are they still arguing?"

"I'm afraid so," The Martian man answered, "I am very nervous."

A Martian guard walked in to deliver some news: "Excuse me your highness, Lady Serenity is here."

"Oh shit," The Martian father made a faux-pas.

"Well send her in," The Mercurian queen told the guard. He disappeared and the two parents were left with their thoughts.

"Oh God," The King said. "If Princess Serenity finds out the newly married couple hate each other, we'll be the laughing stock of The Moon Kingdom!"

The elderly man of the conclave looked at him angrily, "It better not happen Lord Mars, or they'll be hell to pay."

"Let me go tell them the princess has arrived," The Mercurian queen walked to the staircase, "Which room is hers?"

"The one right on your left," The Martian father told her. He gazed into the angry eyes of the Martian cardinal.

* * *

Rei collapsed onto the bed, panting. Ami's jaw was dropped. This act of making love had brought a spark of excitement into the Mercurian's dull life that she so desperately needed. There was no question in her mind that Rei was the one for her. Rei, in turn, felt a deep connection to Ami. She wasn't just some arrogant scholar. Perhaps it was best to marry a girl instead of some man who would want to run Rei's life for her. She still hated the situation, but Rei now knew that Ami was the only girl she loved.

"That was amazing Rei," Ami whispered. She hugged the Martian and began to kiss her again. Unfortunately, their intimacy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Their eyes jolted for the door. They were naked and in bed together!

"Don't come in here," Rei impulsively asked. She closed her eyes realizing that wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Ami, Princess Mars," The sound of Ami's mother made the Mercurian shiver, "Princess Serenity is here. Make yourselves presentable and come downstairs."

The both looked at each other.

"And please," She continued, "For the sake of our planets, pretend to like each other." The sound of her footsteps became softer and softer.

Well that wouldn't be a problem, both of them thought. Still Rei sighed.

"I guess this is it," Rei said, "We're gonna get married now. Our lives as single teenagers are over!"

Amy held onto Rei, "Rei I promise you, I will always be faithful to you. I'll follow you to the far reaches of the Andromeda Galaxy. I will be the best wife you could have. I love you."

Ami's words brought a smile to Rei's face, "I love you too. And I promise you will never see another scene like you just did a few minutes ago… unless somebody tries to mess with you. In that case, I'm gonna get even angrier."

Ami laughed, "I don't know if that's even possible."

"Oh," Rei chuckled, "Believe me, it's possible." She got up and handed the bluenette her other glove, "Well, let's get this over with."

Ami nodded her head and the two of them began to get dressed.

* * *

As Rei's father rubbed his hands together nervously, the Martian guard entered the room with three girls behind him, "Lord Mars, members of the Martian conclave, and Mercurian guests, I give you the daughter of Queen Serenity, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, the champion of Justice, the-"

"All right, All right," Usagi made her way past the guard, "They get the picture."

Princess Serenity was all too familiar in her odango-styled blonde hair and her long white gown. She wore white hi-heels on her feet. Behind her, side by side, were two members of her loyal Sailor Senshi: Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

"Hi everybody!" Usagi said in a goofy fashion.

"Ah," The Martian king bowed and extended his hand out, "Lady Serenity, we are honored by your presence. I am Lord Mars-"

"Hi Lord Mars," Usagi shook his hand in a goofy fashion.

He laughed slightly at her antics, "And these men are part of the Martian conclave, this is-"

"Yeah that's great," Usagi interrupted and turned to her bodyguards, "I believe you know my personal Sailor Senshi. This is Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter bowed seriously. She was very tall, taller than some members of the Martian conclave. "And this is Sailor Venus."

"Hello," The blonde Venus waved to everyone, "I'm Venus, the Goddess of Love!"

"Pleasure to see you both," The Martian father nervously bowed.

The Mercurian queen made her presence known as she came downstairs, "Ah Lady Serenity."

"Hey, your Ami's mom!" Serenity pointed to her.

"Yes," she said and shook the princess' hand, "Thank you for remembering me. Uh, Princess Mercury and Princess Mars will be down momentarily."

"Okie dokie," Usagi replied.

The Martian King began to talk long and detailed about the situation calling for the marriage of the two princesses. Usagi's mind began to drift as the man droned on and on. She almost spoke up, but Venus beat her to the punch:

"Man you are soooooooo boring!"

"Mina," Jupiter nudged her.

"What?" She responded, "He is! C'mon where's the happy couple?"

The man laughed again, "My apologies, I get a little carried away when talking politics." Happy couple. Rei's father could use a lot of words to describe his daughter's engagement, but happy was not one of them. He decided to do some damage control, "Listen, Princess Serenity. Obviously, this being an arranged marriage has been met with a little resistance from the brides. You must understand that they may not appear as happy as you would hope-"

"Hello everyone," Rei's voice cut through the chatter. Everyone turned to see Rei and Ami holding hands! And they weren't holding hands far apart, Rei had wrapped her arm around Ami's to hold her hand. Their shoulders were touching. They were also smiling. The parents could hardly believe it. This was quite a difference from the scene they had seen earlier. What had happened since then?

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Ami chimed in.

Serenity jumped up and down smiling and ran towards them, "Ami-chan, Rei-chan!"

The Moon Princess hugged them both.

"Hey," Rei said, "It's good to see you too Usagi."

"Rei," Her father said seriously, "You will refer to the princess as Lady Serenity-"

"Oh quiet you!" Usagi broke the hug and scolded the man, "Rei can call me whatever she wants."

"Yes my Lady," the man replied slightly frightened.

"Hey Rei," Jupiter waved at the raven-hair.

Rei broke hands with Ami for a minute to hug her old friend, "Mako-chan!"

"Great to see you," she said, "I miss kicking your ass back at the academy!"

"Oh please," Rei went back to holding Ami's hand, "I recall burning you to the floor several times."

"Okay," Usagi stood before the engaged couple. Everyone else in the room, Martains and Mercurians stood up to watch the Princess bless their new engagement. "So what's the story with you two, you don't want to get married?"

Both King Mars and Queen Mercury looked very nervous.

"You know actually," Rei spoke up, "I didn't at first, but Ami and I have been talking, and," She looked at the Mercurian.

"We're in love," She finished Rei's sentence and then kissed her. Rei smiled back at Usagi.

Rei's father and Ami's mother were so happy, they almost kissed each other, but refrained.

"Awww," Venus held her hands, "That's so cute!"

"Wow," Usagi said, "I was not expecting that. However, I'm afraid this marriage won't be happening."

"What?" Rei and Ami said at the same time.

Exclamations of surprise came from Rei's father, Ami's mother and the conclave leader.

"I've got even better news for you two," Usagi said. Venus reached into her pocket and pulled out two pens, "How would you," The Princess continued, "Like to be members of the Sailor Senshi?"

Both Rei and Ami's jaws dropped upon hearing this. Ami placed her hands over her face. The parents looked at each other stunned.

"Are you serious?" Rei said.

"Sure am," Usagi grabbed the two pens from Venus, "Rei, you're the best fire warrior in the solar system, your psychic abilities can come in very useful, and above all you're a loyal friend." She held up the Sailor Pen, "I offer you the position as Sailor Mars! Will you be my guardian?"

"YES!" Rei said as she grabbed the pen. It was one of the coolest things she had ever seen in her life. "Oh my God this is a dream come true!"

"Well," Princess Serenity said, "Thank Mako-chan, she convinced me to take you on."

"Yeah," Jupiter said, "Now we'll see just how well you do in combat!"

Rei laughed and held up the pen, "Okay how do I transform?"

"You shout 'Mars Power Make up!'"

Rei held the pen in the air and shouted, "MARS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Everyone watched as The Princess of Mars transformed into the Sailor-suited soldier Sailor Mars. Now transformed, she looked down at her costume, "Wow! This is amazing." She saluted her Princess of the Moon, "Princess Serenity, I, Sailor Mars, swear to protect you against our enemies."

"Thanks Rei," She responded, "I got a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine."

The head of the Martian conclave spoke up, "My lady, with all due respect, this marriage was approved by Queen Serenity herself. We were going to be well represented in the Moon Kingdom."

"Oh," Usagi replied pulling out a piece of paper, "I almost forgot, this is from the queen." She handed it to the Bishop who looked it over nervously. The parents also looked at it, "I told mother I wanted Ami and Rei to be part of my team, she said okay. Besides, Mercury and Mars are going to be well represented now. Rei and Ami are going to be the power behind the throne."

"But," the man spoke up again, "What about me?"

"You?" Venus spoke up, "You're too old and unsightly to do anything. Did you want this marriage for Mars, or for you?"

The man clenched his teeth, refraining from blowing up. The parents were disappointed but were also happy for their children. Sailor Mars could barely control her enthusiasm. Not only was her dream of becoming a soldier coming true, the plans of her superiors were dying around them. She hugged Ami, although noticed that the girl looked a little sad.

"Anyway," Usagi held up the other pen, "Ami, you're the smartest girl I know. We need a strong brain on the team, because… Well I'm not that smart, I'm sure you know that. But I also loved studying with you. You never gave up on me, you're a great friend and I'd feel honored if you accepted the position of Sailor Mercury."

Ami hesitated, but took the pen, "Of course Princess Serenity." She didn't seem to examine it very closely.

"Oh Ami-chan," The blonde said, "Call me Usagi-chan, we've been friends for years. Anyway just say 'Mercury Power Make-Up.'"

Ami did so and transformed into Sailor Mercury, without much spectacle.

"Wow," Rei said, "Look at you Sailor Mercury!" She hugged her again, but Ami still frowned.

"What's wrong Ami-chan?" Usagi said.

The Mercurian sighed, "With all due respect Usagi," She hesitated, "I was kind of looking forward to marrying Rei."

Her mother was surprised to hear this.

"Really?" Usagi was shocked to hear this. She smiled within a couple of seconds, "Well if you two stil want to get married, I'm sure I can talk to Queen-"

"Wait," Rei said and held onto Ami's hands, "Ami, I don't want us to get married right now."

Ami looked like she was about to break out in tears, "You don't?"

"Ah," Rei interrupted, "Don't take it the wrong way," She closed her eyes and sighed gathering her thoughts. "Ami, I meant what I said earlier: I love you. But I feel like the two of us haven't really had a lot of time together. We're Sailor Senshi now. This is a new chapter in our lives. I want us to enjoy this together. I want to be your girlfriend for a while, date you, go steady. We'll work in the moon palace, travel the galaxy, go to Earth together." She looked to Usagi, "You guys go to Earth a lot, right?"

"Sure do," Usagi said, "There's this cutie prince Endymion who I-"

"We'll protect our princess together," Rei interrupted looking back to Ami, "And then, after a year or so, we can get married. Is that okay?"

Ami's expression slowly changed from one of sorrow to one of happiness, "Okay."

Rei loved it when Ami smiled, "I love you Sailor Mercury."

Ami held back tears, "I love you Sailor Mars."

The two of them kissed for all to see. Ami's mother began to cry for her daughter. Rei's father smiled and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. The members of the conclave couldn't care less. As soon as the kiss ended, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Princess Serenity all offered their congratulations to the happy couple.

"All right," Serenity said, "Let's get a picture."

Usagi took out her own pen transforming in her alter-ego, Sailor Moon. The five of them walked outside, a camera-man waiting outside to take a picture of the new Guardian Senshi team. He took a few pictures before he finally called something to everyone's attention:

"Uh," He said, "Do you want to do a picture without the two of you making out?"

Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Venus turned to see Mercury and Mars kissing each other.

"Ami! Rei!"

* * *

**End Notes**:

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review.


End file.
